Más que amigos
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Existen amigos, mejores amigos y luego están ellos ADVERTENCIA: infidelidad
1. Chapter 1 Novio, amigo, amante y novio d

Más que amigos  
Dedicado a Lesli Franco, Miki-chan y Karolín Munguía mil gracias por todo su apoyo

.

.

.

Era el día perfecto, o por lo menos, lo había sido hasta hacía unos momentos. Salió pronto del entrenamiento, era viernes y no tenía trabajo, la temporada en el trabajo había bajado, lo que para él significaba que podría pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio pero cuando le llamó sus esperanzas fueron en picada.

Tenía memorizado por completo su horario de la universidad por lo que una vez que estuvo seguro de que no interrumpía sus clases le llamó para quedar, no contaba con que su chico no contestara el teléfono, después de la sexta llamada fue cuando corrió con suerte, o eso creyó hasta que escuchó al otro rechazar su invitación.

No se esperaba esa respuesta - Kise no puedo, la próxima semana tengo exámenes y debo estudiar, apagaré el celular - Ninguna réplica fue aceptada y la llamada terminó dejándole bastante decaído y con mucho tiempo libre para deprimirse.

Rara vez podían verse y ahora que él tenía tiempo Kasamatsu no podía y eso le defraudaba un poco, no porque no le importara o diera menos importancia a lo que su pareja tenía que hacer; Kasamatsu daba todo de sí en la universidad; es sólo que a veces él quería un poquito de esa atención y entusiasmo que Yukio pone en todo lo que hace, en todo menos en su relación que de alguna manera se ha mantenido a flote durante casi un año.

Caminaba con la mente perdida en cavilaciones sin sentido quejas y berrinche interno hasta que su distracción le llevó a chocar con alguien

\- Lo siento, no prestaba atención - Comenzó a disculparse, de lo avergonzado que estaba no se había dado cuenta de con quién había chocado.

\- No deberías ir tan distraído - Contestó el más alto del cual reconoció su voz al instante

\- ¡Midorimacchi! - exclamó con emoción

\- No hagas tanto ruido - contestó el peliverde y fue cuando notó la ausencia de otra persona, alguien que siempre estaba pegado al más alto.

\- ¿Y Takaocchi? - El rubio le llamaba así desde que se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos, tenían mucho en común, más de lo que el pelinegro siquiera sabía.

\- No lo sé - contestó fingiendo pésimamente, la mirada ambarina sobre él dando a entender que no le creía fue lo que le hizo confesar la verdad - Salió temprano de la escuela para recoger a su hermana - el peliverde se esperaba cualquier reacción menos la que obtuvo

\- Midorimacchi ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

\- No tengo planes

\- Vamos a comer, tiene mucho que no salimos a platicar - La invitación del rubio le tomó desprevenido.

\- No creo que... - comenzó a rechazar, sin embargo fue interrumpido

\- ¡Vamos! No tiene nada de malo, ¡por favooor! - insistió con sus ojo dorados brillando

\- Está bien - suspiró derrotado, conocía al modelo y sabía que las negativas eran imposibles.

Tras una discusión de casi veinte minutos decidieron comprar algo para llevar y comer en el apartamento del de Kaijō, ya que cualquier salida a un lugar público se vería interrumpida por las escandalosas y molestas (de acuerdo a la descripción de Midorima) fans del rubio.

Tenía tiempo que no estaban a solas, se llevaban bien como amigos, aunque nunca mejor que durante su noviazgo en Teiko, pero siempre hubo esa conexión extraña, a veces no podía evitar compara el comportamiento de Takao con el de Kise y preguntarse si habría sido por ese parecido que no mostró mucha resistencia cuando el azabache mostró interés romántico en él.

Tras la comida se acomodaron en el sofá para ver televisión aunque no encontraba ningún buen programa o por lo menos uno del agrado de ambos, el alto peliverde sentado correctamente, el rubio sentado a su lado se abrazaba las rodillas recargando la barbilla sobre las mismas.

\- Midorimacchi ¿Cómo es tu relación con Takao?

\- No creo correcto hablar de eso - responde con un sonrojo

\- ¿Es mejor que cuando estabas conmigo?

\- Kise, en serio crees que debo hablar de mi actual pareja con mi ex

\- Vamos solo dime - insiste el rubio

\- Es... - duda un momento y suspira - diferente, no mejor, ni peor sólo... Diferente, no hay algo de ustedes que pueda comparar.

\- Diferente... Senpai siempre es tan... frío, yo también necesito cariño de vez en cuando - se abraza más a sí mismo.

\- No puedes esperar que todos te traten igual - se sonroja al darse cuenta de que acaba de confirmar que solía ser cariñoso con el rubio que al parecer no se inmuto por la declaración o no se dio cuenta. Takao también le reclamaba constantemente que no era cariñoso.

\- Pero por ejemplo en el sexo... siempre tengo que convencerlo, nunca toma la iniciativa y por si fuera poco siempre es pasivo - se quejaba mientras de algún modo había terminado recostado con la cabeza en los muslos de Midorima que no se quejaba porque sabía que el otro insistirá hasta salirse con la suya además de que en esa posición era más fácil ocultar el rojo que actualmente pintaba su cara por completo.

\- Sigues siendo un desvergonzado - murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, siendo ignorado de nueva cuenta.

\- En serio, digo, no me molesta ser el activo ni mucho menos, pero a mí también me gusta que me lo hagan de vez en cuando - El as de Kaijō seguía quejándose.

\- Kise deja el tema, todas las personas son diferentes solo encuentra una que te guste en lugar de quejarte de lo que no puedes cambiar - no quería escuchar más del modelo metiéndose con otro tipo.

\- Midorimacchi me gusta - dijo sin pensarlo mucho levantándose para mirar al peliverde de cerca lo que no ayudaba al más alto, conectando sus miradas y observándolo de forma intensa. Fue ahí cuando Kise notó lo rojo de su cara, Midorima no tenía en donde esconderse ahora.

\- ¿Recuerdas como era estar conmigo? - mencionó de modo sugerente - como cuando salíamos de los entrenamientos veníamos aquí y teníamos sexo - el rojo de su rostro se volvía más intenso, eso le dio una idea - Este lugar tiene nuestra marca por todos lados - decía primero bromeando pero el recuerdo de lo que había sido le calentó la sangre en un segundo - Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo - dijo notando que sin darse cuenta ya estaba casi encima del tirador de Shūtoku aunque eso le facilitó las cosas ya que en un par de movimientos ya se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre él. - ¿Tu que dices Midorimacchi? No sería divertido hacerlo de nuevo aunque sea solo una vez - decía despacio mientras movía sus caderas frotando su cuerpo con el contrario.

Midorima tenía firme el hecho de que no engañaría a su novio pero Kise lo conocía demasiado bien, el año que estuvieron juntos, se exploraron y descubrieron uno al otro por lo que si no se iba pronto su voluntad flaquearía. - Yo... ya debería... yo ya... - Las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta, el nerviosismo se lo comía y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, lo deseaba, claro que sí, la decisión de terminar no fue precisamente suya simplemente pasó entraron en preparatorias diferentes, ya no se veían tan seguido, conocieron a quienes sería sus actuales parejas y ya, todo había terminado antes de darse cuenta.

Ryōta se sentía en ventaja, podía ver a Midorima debatiéndose mentalmente, un empujón más y lograría lo que quería, nadie tenía que enterarse de ello, se decidió en un segundo, ese sería un secreto sólo para ellos.

Midorima sintió el momento en el que la lengua contraria hizo contacto con su cuello, deslizándose lento hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole caer su voluntad a la par que los labios del modelo subían por su piel, internamente deseaba que Kise no recordará eso pero era tarde, pues escuchó en un susurro esas palabras que parecían apagar su cerebro y encender su pasión.  
\- Te deseo - le había dicho al oído.

Por un momento las manos del más alto sujetaron su cadera con algo de duda, no sabía si había funcionado, sin embargo, el modelo se supo ganador una vez que aquellas manos lo atrajeron más hacia el otro y esos labios que antes dudaban ahora devoraban los suyos, se abrazó al cuello del contrario dejando que sus manos se enredaran entre los verdes cabellos a la par que recibía el húmedo beso perdiendo también el hilo de sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

El cómodo sofá de la sala fue sólo la primera de muchas paradas donde dejaron huella de su desenfrenada pasión, marcando de nuevo diferentes lado se la casa con la esencia de ambos, la alfombra del pasillo, una silla del comedor, el suelo de la habitación y hasta la misma cama, todo les vino demasiado corto, demasiado lejos, demasiado poco cuando sus pieles encendieron esa chispa que hace tiempo se esforzaron por apagar, sin embargo aún había brazas que con una pequeña brisa se convirtieron en el incendio que los consumió hasta asfixiarlos.

Había caído, no pudo evitarlo, Kise sabía la manera de hacerle hervir la sangre de puro deseo, y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, el rubio estaba enterado de ello.

No estaba sorprendido de haber terminado en su cama, le sorprendía el cómo llegaron ahí, si fuera honesto consigo mismo podría decir que más de una vez se lo había imaginado, aunque jamás creyó que pudiera hacerlo seis veces seguidas.

Ryōta se estaba bañando, parecía no sentir culpa de lo que acababan de hacer pero él no sabía que rayos estaba sintiendo, no se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había deseado hasta que de nueva cuenta lo tuvo entre sus brazos, recorrerle la piel entera, besarle hasta no poder más, todo ciertamente había sido mucho mejor que antes, como si estar con otras personas les hubiera hecho comprenderse y extrañarse más, y eso le hacía sentirse aún más culpable debido a que ni una sola vez, pensó en Takao.

Kise salió de la ducha y se sentó junto a él, tenía una toalla anudada a la cadera, su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, dejando resbalar gotitas que iban desde el cuello recorriendo su espalda por la espina dorsal hasta perderse en la toalla, a su visión, hermoso, a pesar de ser caprichoso, y a veces infantil, había veces en que presentaba un ligero aire de madurez, había tanto de él que le gustaba.

\- Perdón - Escuchó susurrar al otro

\- ¿De qué? - se perdió un momento

\- Yo... Quiero que sepas... No estaba desquitándome... Si estaba enojado pero no fue por eso que...Todo esto... Tu y yo... Perdón - Cuando estaba a solas era más sincero de lo normal, ya le parecía extraño que no se sintiera culpable, pero al parecer su culpa no era por su pareja, y hasta cierto punto era enternecedor a pesar de la situación.

\- No es sólo tu culpa - se sentó en la cama con algo de molestia, había olvidado lo que era intercambiar roles en la misma noche - ¡Agh! - La queja salió de su boca sin autorización - No es cómo si yo me hubiera negado mucho, pude haberme ido pero... ¡Ni siquiera dije que no! - Él mismo se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de ello - ¡Dios! Ni siquiera dije que no, ni cuando tu... - sentía vergüenza de solo recordar.

\- Midorimacchi ¿Estaremos bien después de esto? - Preguntó con preocupación - No es como si pudiera hablar con alguien, en realidad, creo que eres la única persona que me toma enserio - Kise hizo un puchero que dibujó una de las rara vez visibles sonrisas en el rostro de Midorima.

\- Si... Creo que esto era necesario para que pudiéramos terminar definitivamente - dejó salir un suspiro recargando la cabeza en la pared, sus pensamientos se agolparon sobre la palabra terminar, ¿alguna vez lo hicieron? La verdad es que nunca hablaron de ello, simplemente se dio por hecho.

\- Si esto no volverá a pasar entonces podríamos... - Los pensamientos de Kise salieron de su cabeza sin darse cuenta

\- No - fue la automática respuesta del peliverde

\- Pero...

\- No

La mirada en los ojos ambarinos derrumbó todas sus murallas a medio caer, le besó tomándole desprevenido ya que, a pesar de la situación, no esperaba salir victorioso una segunda vez.

 **...**

 **"Si haz de pecar, peca completo, que igual es pecado si se queda a la mitad"**

 **"Si será una despedida, por lo menos que valga la pena decir adiós"**

 **...**

Los días pasaban normales, no sabía exactamente cómo, pero lo estaba logrando y eso era lo importante. La primera semana evitó por completo la intimidad con Takao, aunque eso era por seguridad, conocía demasiado bien a Kise como para saber que seguramente tendría más de una marca fuera de su visión, no se arriesgaría a que su novio con ojos de halcón lo viera.

Pasado ese tiempo todo volvió a ser más o menos normal, aunque su amistad con el rubio parecía haber mejorado considerablemente, a pesar de que sus mensajes llenos de caritas y emoticones seguían dándole pena ajena.

Kise seguía siendo cotizado en la preparatoria, as del equipo de basket, batallando por conseguir algo de tiempo libre en el apretado horario universitario de su novio, en fin seguía con su vida normal, pero su celular ahora tenía mensaje de un nuevo remitente.

Un domingo cualquiera se encontraba con Takao buscando desesperadamente su objeto de la suerte, estaba en décimo lugar por lo que debía tenerlo cuanto antes. Takao estaba dentro de la tienda de antigüedades mientras él lo esperaba afuera y fue cuando los vio, le pareció extraño, Kasamatsu iba serio y Kise detrás de él con una sonrisa, pero era falsa, lo sabía, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Estaban en la acera de en frente y aun así podía verles claramente, vio cómo Ryōta rápidamente alcanzaba al otro chico y le robaba un beso, esa era una costumbre que tenía, era desvergonzado en muchos aspectos como ese de tomarse de la mano por la calle sin importarle que la gente les mirase o siquiera que eso afectara su popularidad o su carrera de modelo.

Volteó la mirada, no podía verle más mientras hacía con otro chico todo eso que alguna vez hizo con él. Supo de ellos desde que comenzaron a salir, poco antes de que Takao y él mismo iniciaran lo suyo, sin embargo, en todo ese año jamás se había sentido cómo en ese momento. Justo en ese momento Kazunari le habló emocionado desde la tienda para avisarle que había encontrado por fin lo que buscaban, pero ya no importaba, su catástrofe personal pasó frente a sus ojos y le dejó algo roto, muy en el fondo.

Sin más ganas de nada invitó a Takao a su casa, una tarde completa, una casa sola, una cama que le pareció vacía a pesar de tener compañía, y una sed que no pudo ser saciada en su totalidad.

...

Era viernes por la noche, llevaba ya un par de horas trabajadas y aun le faltaba todavía algo, su concentración estaba a la mitad. Aprovechó el descanso y cambio de set para revisar su celular descubriendo varios mensajes de la misma persona.

 _"No es que me importe pero ¿vas a trabajar hoy?_

 _"No has contestado así que supongo que sí"_

 _"Pasaba por la zona y estoy afuera del estudio"_

El último mensaje lo dejó en shock, Midorima, él Midorima, no podía ser, el mensaje tenía treinta minutos de haber llegado.

Corrió escaleras abajo ya que el elevador acababa de irse, salió por la puerta principal sin checar con la recepcionista y apenas cruzó la puerta le vio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te lo dije, pasaba por aquí - contestó acomodando sus gafas tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo que se empezaba a hacer más fuerte.

\- Cierto - Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, una sincera, no como la que le había visto la semana anterior - Todavía voy a tardar unas horas pero... me alegra que pasaras por aquí a saludar- la sonrisa que tenía en la cara nadie se la podría quitar, comenzó a caminar de vuelta al set donde el equipo comenzaba a preguntarse dónde se habría metido.

\- No... - Kise detuvo su andar - No tengo prisa en llegar a casa - Terminó de decir el más alto mirando a otro lado por completo sonrojado.

\- Está bien, entonces volveré en cuanto pueda - El modelo miró a su alrededor confirmando que no había nadie y se acercó hasta dejar un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

La sesión terminó poco después con las mejores tomas de toda la noche. Era algo tarde pero ellos iban con calma tomados de la mano por las calles semivacías, una noche más en esa cama no le haría mal.

La mañana llegó con una despedida que sonó más como un "nos volveremos a encontrar". El sábado siguiente se encontraron en un parque alejado de la zona dónde ambos solían andar. Caminaron juntos, jugaron algo de basket, consiguieron un par de paletas heladas y volvieron al apartamento del rubio.

Había cosas que Midorima le contaba que no le decía a nadie más, y lo mismo de parte de Kise. Eran amigos, con un pasado en común y con un presente en el cual ambos habían buscado quien fuera similar al otro para reemplazarle.

Una vez a la semana durante el día eran los mejores amigos y durante la noche una pareja de amantes que se negaba a dejar a quienes les esperaban y confiaban en ellos. Un juego peligroso pero que por ahora les llenaba, hasta el momento en que recordaban que esa persona le pertenecía a otro.

Tres meses pasaron hasta ese día, el peliverde había sido llamado en calidad de urgencia ya que su madre estaba hospitalizada, el chico salió corriendo enviando un texto a Kise para decirle que no podría verlo ese día debido a las circunstancias. Apenas llegó se encontró con que justo el rubio acababa de llegar, tardaron algo de tiempo en atenderle, sin embargo el rubio permaneció ahí tomando su mano en todo momento, al final por fin le dieron noticias, resultó que no era nada realmente grave, la señora de Midorima había tenido un pequeño accidente en su lugar de trabajo, al salir de su consultorio en ese hospital no vio el letrero de piso mojado por lo que resbaló y cayó fracturando su tobillo por lo que estaba hospitalizada pero no era nada de gravedad. A ambos padres del peliverde les agradaba Kise así que no hubo problema por su presencia.

La visita no fue tan larga ya que la mujer les dijo a ambos que se fueran a descansar. Ella estaría en casa al día siguiente. Ambos chicos llegaron a la mansión del más alto que sólo se tumbó en el sillón de la sala sobando el puente de su nariz. Ryōta se paró frente a él y acarició su cabello - Lo bueno es que no pasó nada grave - trató de reconfortarle

Midorima tomó la mano de Kise sobre su cabeza y la bajó a su mejilla - Lo sé, gracias por acompañarme - cuando no me decían nada pensé que me volvería loco.

Kise se sentó sobre las piernas del otro y le abrazó recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro, así se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que el silencio fue roto por el modelo - ya debería irme - justo iba a levantarse cuando los brazos de Midorima le rodearon.

\- Quédate un poco más, no quiero estar solo - ocultó el rostro en su cuello, estaba más afectado de lo que Kise jamás hubiera pensado.

Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que el chico de Kaijō se sobresaltó sintiendo la lengua del de Shūtoku pasar despacio por su cuello y sus manos deslizarse suave por su espalda bajó la ajustada camisa del uniforme, la invitación era obvia y él no tenía algún modo para resistirse, en esos meses parecía haberse vuelto adicto a su persona, a sus caricias y besos, a la pasión que emergía de ese chico siempre correcto, fue llevado a su habitación para evitar que la servidumbre de la enorme casa les viera o interrumpiera.

Sus cuerpos se movían en una sincronía casi irreal, devoraban sus labios en un beso desenfrenado cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta para dar paso a Takao que preocupado había ido a buscarle para saber qué había pasado con su madre puesto que en todo ese tiempo no había tenido noticia del peliverde, intentó llamarle una vez terminadas las clases pero al no tener respuesta lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en buscarle en casa, la sirvienta le había dejado pasar puesto que ya le conocía, le dijo que creía que ya había llegado pero que si no, podía esperarle en su habitación y ahí estaba, viendo algo que no debía ver, o que debió de haber visto hacía tiempo.

El beso se rompió en cuanto la puerta se abrió y ambos chicos fijaron la mirada en la entrada para verse descubiertos por la persona que jamás creyeron. Takao salió corriendo del lugar y Midorima lo dejó marchar sabiendo que estaba mal, pero si lo seguía le haría más daño.

Ryōta y Shintaro permanecieron juntos en la mansión ese día, sabían lo que debían hacer pero no se sentían listos para ello, la tarde pasó lenta y al anochecer la despedida se hizo la cosa más difícil, mucho más que la última vez.

...

Sintió la bofetada, la vio venir pero no hizo nada por esquivarla, había ido a buscarlo a dónde sabía que estaría, siempre iba a ese parque cuando estaba molesto o deprimido, y ese día era ambos.

\- No voy a perdonarte esta humillación Midorima - El azabache le gritaba, afortunadamente no había muchas personas en el parque y las pocas que había les ignoraban - No sé cómo te atreviste a meterte con mi mejor amigo, yo tragándome la angustia de no saber qué diablos había pasado mientras tú te revolcabas con él.

\- Takao estás en todo tu derecho de estar molesto... - una nueva bofetada le interrumpió

\- Molesto dices, no, no estoy molesto, estoy furioso ¿Fue la primera vez que te metiste con él o cuánto hace que me ven la cara los dos? - temblaba de coraje

\- Tres meses

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando!

\- No

Se sentó en una banca cercana - ¿cómo...? - no podía ni formular la pregunta. Midorima se sentó a su lado pero a una distancia considerable.

\- Él y yo fuimos pareja en secundaria - comenzó a contarle - cuando salimos de Teiko yo te conocí y él a Kasamatsu simplemente nos separamos

\- Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo mi mejor amigo era tu exnovio y yo no lo sabía - Ahora no sólo se sentía humillado sino también un estúpido.

\- Hace tres meses cuando dejaste la escuela temprano por lo de tu hermana pequeña nos encontramos por casualidad, todo fue muy rápido... Sé que no vas a perdonarme y no espero que lo hagas, no lo merezco, pero tu merecías saber la verdad - El peliverde estaba aún más serio de lo normal.

Shintaro se levantó de la banca para empezar a alejarse, sin embargo Takao le detuvo tomándole la mano, tenía una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos y eso era lo peor de todo.

\- Shi- Shin-chan ¿vas a volver con Kise?

\- No lo sé, yo... lo amo, creo que jamás dejé de hacerlo, pero no sé lo que él está planeando hacer.

La esperanza se esfumó, quería creer que tal vez el peliverde estaba arrepentido, que se había dado cuenta de que le quería a él, pero al parecer perdió una batalla que ni sabía que estaba librando.

Midorima se fue dejándolo deshecho, y él simplemente se quedó ahí.

El tirador de Shūtoku llegó a casa mentalmente exhausto, no llevaba ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó, era el día de descanso de la mucama por lo que fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba el rubio, usando unos lentes de sol - ¿Estas ocupado?

\- No tengo planes - contestó haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás.

El modelo se quitó los lentes de sol dejando ver un enorme golpe que comenzaba a pasar del rojo al morado mientras su pómulo y la parte debajo del ojo se iban hinchando - Le dije la verdad a Kasamatsu senpai - soltó sin más

\- Me doy cuenta - dijo el peliverde acercándose a revisar el golpe con extremo cuidado - ven vamos a ponerte hielo - le llevó de la mano hacia la cocina.

Las cosas entre ellos siempre empezaban de forma abrupta pero terminaban tomando una forma inigualable, ese era su nuevo comienzo y esta vez se encargarían de que no tuviera fin, eran amigos y más que eso, y seguirían así de ahora en adelante.

...

Llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos y varios años ya de relación. Kise se le había adelantado mientras el compraba algunas bebidas, y algo para comer en la tienda de conveniencia, lo alcanzó en un par de pasos.

\- Kasamatsu sempai - El rubio dijo sorprendido, la última vez que le había visto fue cuando le golpeo en el rostro tras terminar con él.

\- Kise

\- Sempai ¿cómo has estado? - Preguntó en un intento de evitar tensión.

\- Bien - contestó el mayor mirando hacia los lados como buscando a alguien.

Después de lo que Kise había hecho con Midorima terminaron, si, le golpeó en la cara pero aun así Kasamatsu se despidió diciendo diciendo que no le guardaría ningún rencor que seguirían siendo amigos una vez que lo pudiera asimilar pero no le volvió a buscar, no contestó jamás ni un mensaje suyo, y aun así el rubio le hablaba como si nada a pesar de los años.

De pronto un chico llegó plantándole un reverendo beso. - Perdón por llegar tarde - le dijo Takao dejándolo respirar mientras permanecía abrazado a su cuello.

\- No, llegas justo a tiempo - dijo Kasamatsu abrazando su cintura. El otro par se quedó mirando sorprendido.

\- Takao - habló primero el peliverde sin intenciones de hacerlo, de hecho se vio traicionado por sus labios diciendo su nombre, poco después de que terminaron, Takao se cambió de escuela y no lo había vuelto a ver.

\- ¡Ah! Shin-chan, perdón, no te vi - La respuesta animada del otro le dejó algo más tranquilo. - Bueno, nos vamos o no alcanzaremos la función

Los miraron alejarse en dirección a los cines que estaban a unas calles, no tenía idea de cómo terminaron juntos pero de alguna forma estaba feliz por ellos.

Un beso sorpresa del modelo le regresó a su presente, al chico del que llevaba enamorado ya varios años, aunque ya no fuera un adolescente, le amaba como uno, se enamoró de ese que resultó su novio, exnovio, amigo, amante y novio de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2 Presentaciones

Lo conocía hace tiempo pero en ese entonces, cuando los presentaron él era solamente el amigo de su guapo novio, un cero a la izquierda para nada importante, en cuanto lo había visto le pareció atractivo pero volvemos al punto era novio de su entonces mejor amigo.

.

Lamentablemente un año después su amistad se había roto cuando Kise se metió con Midorima, ¿por qué? pues porque simplemente uno no va y se acuesta con el novio de su mejor amigo, eso no se hace. Ese día que los encontró en la cama Takao se quedó sin mejor amigo y sin novio.

Durante un par de semanas se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que habría sido de Kasamatsu? ¿Cómo habría tomado el acostón de Kise? ya que eran novios después de todo pero no tenía modo de contactarlo hasta que al final, dejó de pensar en él.

.

Eran casi dos años desde que lo había conocido cuando se volvieron a encontrar en esa fiesta de año nuevo antes de que Kazunari se graduara de preparatoria y lo más triste de todo fue, que no le recordaba. Su senpai lo había llevado a la fiesta de la universidad, para que fuera conociendo a algunos de los que sería sus compañeros al inicio del curso y le vio de nuevo.

– Mira Takao te presento a Yukio Kasamatsu – Imayoshi le dijo señalando al azabache

– Mucho gusto – dijo el otro como si nada y desde ese momento por muy guapo que Kasamatsu le pareciera Takao perdió el interés después de presentarse de nuevo, si no recordaba haberle conocido antes, ni siquiera haber visto su cara pues la verdad ya no le parecía que valiera la pena

En la fiesta no hablaron mucho y después de la misma tampoco volvió a saber de él, no fue hasta más de un año después, de verdad que eso le parecía el colmo, se encontró con ellos de nuevo en la fiesta de graduación de su senpai de periodismo, Imayoshi y todos los del grupo habían llevado el concepto de ebriedad al siguiente nivel en la despedida de la fraternidad a la que pertenecían y Takao estaba presente y de lo más atento grabando todo en vídeo para la posteridad.

– Takaooo – dice Imayoshi con voz pastosa – te presento a Yukio Kasamatsu – dijo casi arrojándole al chico encima y tras aquello se fue con un chico castaño a perder por algún lugar de la fiesta dejando a su kohai sin más tonterías para grabar.

– Mucho gusto – dijo Kasamasu y Takao suspiro antes de contestar con un escueto – igualmente – para dirigir su mirada a la multitud buscando a que otro senpai podía grabar.

Kasamatsu no entendió mucho la actitud del chico irrespetuoso así que lo siguió.

– ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? – le dijo y Takao lo miró enarcando una ceja.

– No es nada importante – dijo con un gesto de la mano para tratar de alejar el tema y si se podía, al chico.

– Si no es nada importante ¿por qué pareces molesto?

– No estoy molesto, decepcionado sería el término apropiado.

– ¿Y eso por qué? si se puede saber – Kasamatsu ahora tenía curiosidad, ya que parecía que lo que molestara a ese chico tenía que ver con él.

– Nada, es solo un tipo al que me han tenido que presentar varias veces y aun cada vez que lo veo me lo presentan por que no se acuerda de mi nombre o siquiera de haberme visto antes

– ¿Existe una persona así? – Takao lo miró con sorpresa y soltó la carcajada sin importarle las personas a su alrededor ya que era un mar de gente más ebria que nada, la decepción había pasado a ser su broma personal ya que el chico ni se ha enterado de que hablaba de él.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– En serio me vas a decir que no recuerdas - Kasamatsu lo miró intrigado, no entendía nada

– Entonces... ¿de verdad no sabes que esta es la tercera vez que nos presentan? - Yukio lo miró de lo más sorprendido - ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Takao muriendo de risa – ¡Oh Dios! - más risas - bueno esta va para que no me olvides de nuevo – Takao se acercó dejando un beso en comisura de sus labios y se fue perdiéndose entre las personas dejando al otro chico en estado de shock

– Tres veces... – susurró perdiéndolo de vista mientras intentaba recordar si era verdad lo que ese chico le había dicho

.

Ocho meses Kasamatsu no había dejado de pensar en ello ni un solo día, ¿de verdad era la tercera vez que veía a ese chico y le decían su nombre? estaba que ni el mismo se lo creía y luego vino ese día.

– Kasamatsu senpai

– Kise – su rostro palideció al verlo sobre todo por que no iba solo, su actual novio iba con él

– Senpai ¿cómo has estado?

– Bien – contesto mirando hacia cualquier lado tratando de buscar una salida de ese encuentro incómodo.

Después de lo que Kise había hecho con Midorima terminaron, si, le golpeó en la cara pero aun así Kasamatsu se despidió diciendo diciendo que no le guardaría ningún rencor que seguirían siendo amigos una vez que lo pudiera asimilar aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo, su orgullo no le permitiría exteriorizarlo nunca, pero no le volvió a buscar, no contestó jamás ni un mensaje suyo, y aun así el rubio le hablaba como si nada a pesar de los años el mayor no olvidaba aquello y no se permitiría verse débil frente a ellos.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando su salvación llegó plantándole un reverendo beso que le supo a gloria.

– Perdón por llegar tarde – le dijo Takao dejándolo respirar mientras permanecía abrazado a su cuello.

– No, llegas justo a tiempo - dijo Kasamatsu aliviado, abrazando su cintura

El otro par se quedó mirando sorprendido

– Takao – habló primero el peliverde sin intenciones de hacerlo, de hecho se vio traicionado por sus labios diciendo su nombre

– ¡Ah! Shin-chan, perdón, no te vi – fingió sorpresa y soltó la mentira más grande jamás dicha ya que su vista era envidiable y de los presentes, fue el primero al que había visto. – Bueno, nos vamos o no alcanzaremos la función.

Se alejaron a paso rápido hacia los cines, el mayor seguía un poco atontado por la estúpida coincidencia. Se detuvieron frente al cine Takao fue a la taquilla mientras Yukio se preguntaba que hacer, ya no estaba de humor para ir a casa y estar solo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – el otro le preguntó acercándose a él.

– No sé, no quiero ir a casa

– Quieres ver una película, hay una de acción que parece interesante

– Creo que será mejor que me… – Kasamatsu estaba por rechazar la oferta cuando vio que Takao tenía dos boletos en mano, lo miró a los ojos y el menor sólo levantó una ceja – será mejor que me dejes invitar las palomitas – aceptó tomando el boleto.

La película fue interesante y aunque el menor hablaba de vez en cuando generalmente eran comentarios hacia la misma, bastante divertidos a decir verdad. Lo había reconocido de inmediato como el chico de las presentaciones y la verdad aún se preguntaba si sería verdad ya que le parecía increíble no recordar a una persona así.

– ¡Los efectos estuvieron increíbles! – el menor se expresaba mientras salían del cine.

– Sí, la verdad también tenía planes de ver esta película pero no sabía cuándo podría venir – contestó

– A veces es bueno improvisar – le sonrió – por cierto soy Takao Kazunari – se presentó de nuevo

– Lo sé – respondió el otro

– ¡Entonces esta vez no me olvidaste! – contestó sorprendido Kazunari

– Digamos que me dejaste pensando en ti la última vez – dijo el otro y se sonrojó por el modo en que eso sonó – Parece que conoces a Midorima – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema aunque se arrepintió en el momento.

– Shin-chan y yo éramos novios, hasta que me engañó con Ryōta – confesó con algo de amargura – Sabes, él era mi mejor amigo, nos presentó cuando ustedes eran novios pero creo que no recuerdas eso, creo que nadie recordaría conocerme si le ha conocido a él.

– No es eso, cuando estaba con Kise me la pasaba más ocupado en a universidad que en cualquier otra cosa, y luego el equipo de Starky, no prestaba atención a muchas cosas, probablemente si Kise no me lo hubiera dicho yo jamás me habría enterado – durante mucho tiempo se auto-compadeció pero la situación de Takao era peor, eran su novio y su mejor amigo y lo que le dijo después fue algo que jamás se esperó.

– Por lo menos a ti te lo dijeron, no tuviste que verlos revolcarse – Yukio no pudo más que abrir la boca de asombro. Kazunari soltó la carcajada al ver su cara. – así que no sabes esa parte de la historia eh… digamos que pasaron cosas y Shin-chan salió temprano de la escuela, yo fui a su casa para ver que todo estuviera bien con mi novio, me dejaron pasar y llegué a la habitación donde lo esperaría pero ahí sólo me encontré a ese par, cogiendo como conejos, en la cama dónde días atrás él lo había hecho conmigo, sabes lo que eso le puede hacer a tu autoestima – volvió a reír porque tras los años llorar ya era en vano, acarició su cabello.

– Eso es…

– Sip – Kazunari contestó juguetón

– ¿Y ahora que sientes?

– Que no valgo una mierda – contestó simple, como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Pero eso no… oye quien no vale mierda son ellos

– Puede ser, pero oye, mi novio me cambió por un modelo, nunca voy a superar eso

– Mi novio me cambió por un nerd

– Un nerd que pronto será médico

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Siempre fue su sueño, no creo que haya cambiado de opinión – la nostalgia en su voz le hizo caer en cuenta de algo

– Aun no le olvidas

– Supongo que tienes razón, no me he fijado en nadie en estos años, ¿Y tú ya le olvidaste? Porque tu parálisis anterior me hace pensar que no

– No es que aún le quiera pero creo que la herida sigue abierta

Kazunari se detuvo frente a un edificio de departamentos

– Aquí me quedo – anunció y el otro se dio cuenta de que habían caminado ya un rato – aunque si quieres seguir platicando puedes pasar, no tengo mucho en el refrigerador pero hay cerveza

– Una cerveza suena bien –

Subieron al sexto piso, Kazunari se anunció a lo que un chico de cabello negro salió – Kazu bienvenido, por cierto no vendré el fin de semana

– No hay problema Tatsu-chan – Se despidieron con un beso en los labios que dejó a Yukio con expresión de incredulidad.

– ¿Es tu pareja? – Preguntó una vez en la sala con cerveza en mano.

– Tatsuya, no, es mi compañero de piso, paga la mitad de la renta, hemos follado una o dos veces pero bueno ya sabes un polvo entre amigos equivale a "nada pasó aquí" además ese tipo se acuesta con alguien diferente cada tercer día

– eso es…

– Lo sé – ambos chocaron sus cervezas y bebieron un largo trago, Kasamatsu fijó su vista en punto en especial y Takao lo notó – ¿Te gusta?

– Tengo una parecida en casa

– Yo no sé tocarla – tomó la guitarra que había llamado la atención del mayor – pero puedes hacerme el honor – se la tendió a Yukio

El mayor la tomó pasando las manos por el instrumento, a pesar de estar un poco inseguro porque era de alguien más.

Mientras el comenzaba a tocar unas notas Kazunari comenzó a seguirle, tarareando con voz melodiosa, acabaron su cerveza y el menor fue por otro par, mientras continuaban.

...

La cabeza le dolía como nunca, ¿Cuánto había tomado la noche anterior? Abrió los ojos y la luz le quemaba hasta el cerebro, ¿Qué bendita hora era? Sintió algo extraño y mirando su cuerpo se dio cuenta, estaba desnudo bajo la sábana – Diablos no – exclamó intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior pero todo era confuso, había tomado con… Kasamatsu – Diablos no – dijo de nuevo – trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su cadera se lo impidió – No, por favor – se quejó de nuevo.

– Agh mi cabeza – escuchó justo a su lado – ¿Pero qué diablos…? – Kasamtsu había despertado

– Cálmate – dijo, pero él mismo estaba entrando en pánico

– Pero tu… y yo… – Yukio no hallaba las palabras

– Parece ser que sí

– Estas de broma

– Aunque quisiera, mi cadera dice que no

– ¿Entonces yo fui…?

– No sé supongo, levántate a ver si te duele – Kazunari dijo sarcástico sin creerlo cuando Yukio se levantó

– Estoy bien

– Perfecto, ya que tu si te puedes mover, podrías pasarme el analgésico que tengo en el cajón

El mayor hizo caso, tomando también una aspirina para sí mismo ya que la cabeza le iba a torturar el resto del día.

Cuando se sintió en mejores condiciones se fue a su casa, con la resaca a todo lo que daba y sin poderse creer lo que había hecho.

...

Una llamada proveniente de un número desconocido interrumpió su descanso de la mañana en la universidad – Hola, línea caliente – contestó sacando una risa a la persona del otro lado.

– ¿Cómo sigue tu cadera?

– Ah eres tú, pues estoy en silla de ruedas gracias a ti así que hazte responsable y ven a empujarla

– ¿Y dónde está la silla? – preguntó el chico detrás suyo sobresaltando a Kazunari, algo que no parecía posible considerando su visión

– La olvidé en casa, tendrás que cargarme – contestó – ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

– Alguien nos presentó en una fiesta, así que se lo pedí – Kazunari supo de quien hablaba – Sabes desde ayer algo me molesta

– ¿Ah sí?

– No sé, me la he pasado bien y nos entendemos así que quisiera saber si quieres salir conmigo en serio

– No sé, siento como si recolectara a los ex de la misma persona

– Olvídate de él, es sólo que algo que dijiste me molesta, no quiero ser un "No pasó nada", no sé si hay algo que tenga para ofrecer pero me gustaría averiguarlo sin estar ebrio

– Acepto – Kazunari contestó con una sonrisa – Si funciona o no, que lo decida el tiempo y esperemos "pasen muchas cosas" mientras tanto  
Kazunari soltó una carcajada, el otro se avergonzó pero en realidad el también esperaba que pasaran muchas cosas.

 **Extra…**

Play

Bueno Kazunari Takao entrevistado al señor cantante famoso Kasamatsu Yukio hay algún mensaje que tenga que darle al mundo – La voz de un Kazunari ebrio se escuchaba aunque la cámara del celular enfocaba a un chico de cabello negro tocando la guitarra

La risa de un Yukio visiblemente igual de ebrio fue lo primero que se escuchó – Tienes unos hermosos ojos

Una risa de respuesta y la cámara enfocó un montón de botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa – Creo que bebiste demasiado – la cámara regresa para enfocar al mayor que se levanta dejando la guitarra de lado y se quita la camisa, la deja en la silla y se acerca al menor quitándole la cámara.  
Yukio enfoca a Kazunari en el vídeo – No sé cómo no te recuerdo si tú eres inolvidable – El celular se cae enfocando al sofá donde ambos están besándose y acariciándose mutuamente

Se levantan del sofá para ir a la habitación y el celular se quedó grabando el sillón, sin embargo los sonidos provenientes de la habitación se escuchaban aunque amortiguados, un pitido en la grabación anunció el fin de la batería del mismo guardando la grabación antes de apagarse.

– ¡Dios borra eso! – Takao exclamó

– Claro que no, ahora puedes estar seguro de que no te olvidaré de nuevo

– Bueno por si las dudas soy Takao Kazunari

– Y yo Kasamatsu Yukio gusto en conocerte – Un saludo de manos sobre la sábana terminó con su broma personal que ahora sólo les daba risa, mucha risa.


End file.
